A variety of fastening assemblies are available for mounting or connecting two components or subassemblies together. Where the two components are to be mounted with a clearance or gap in between, a screw with a threaded shaft and a head may be used, such as a jackscrew. The height of the jackscrew in the gap between the two components is typically adjusted with a separate tool, such as a wrench. Thus, a conventional screw assembly for mounting two components with a clearance in between requires a secondary or additional assembly process for setting the height of the screw in the gap between the two components.